undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:It's Raining Somewhere Else/@comment-26949548-20170612131827/@comment-32256340-20170728025316
The Frisk x Sans ship, in my opinion, does not work for multiple reasons. While I understand why you ship it, I believe my reasons for being against it override your reasons for supporting it. Let us start with the main reason that I say Frans does not work: Sans is a monster and Frisk is a human. It seems like it would be hard for them to reproduce or anything along those lines as one is a human and the other is a skeleton. Another reason is that on all the things that are considered "dates" are just Sans monologuing about his brother's safety. True, this could mean that Sans trusts Frisk to take care of Papyrus and to be his friend, but then the scene accompanied by this song says otherwise. This could easily have been a way for Sans to feel like he was not breaking his promise with Toriel just so that he would not feel guilty. Plus, he stated that without the promise, he would have killed Frisk. True, he does state that it was merely a joke, but if anyone would threaten a child with the voice implied by the change of font and facial expression, they clearly had some sort of violent intentions. Also, while Sans does state that he was protecting Frisk, he never makes any attempt to save them from harm during battles, despite being able to easily teleport in and rescue Frisk from the danger. Along with that, he does not even accompany Frisk in any part of their journey that is inconvenient for him, but wouldn't he have if he truly had romantic feelings towards Frisk? Also, we could assume that he was holding back by not fighting Frisk unless if they murder absolutely everyone they can get their hands on, but again, he promised to Toriel that he would protect the human, which involves not murdering them. While he does not show any signs of aggression towards Frisk unless if they assassinated Papyrus, that does not mean that Sans is going easy on them because he loves them. It could just mean that he thought that since he was not doing that much protecting anyway, the least he could do to keep his promise to Toriel would be to avoid threatening Frisk. It could even mean that he does not care enough about random civilians that he does not know or does not know well to feel as though he should threaten the protagonist. Another reason that also greatly draws my attention is that Toby Fox confirmed in a Tweet that Sans would be too lazy to date anyone, which does not mean that there is no possiblity of Frans, but rather that the things that are considered "dates" involving him and Frisk are, in fact, not dates. I do understand if you believe that Frisk and Sans would make a good couple, but I believe that they would not and that my reasons for not agreeing with Frans override your reasons of agreeing with it. Also, I apologize for any grammar errors or reasons that I may have missed, as it is late, I am tired, and I did not do any proof reading. Thank you for your time, and I would love to hear any constructive criticism or feedback on my argument if anyone is willing to give any. Thank you.